Mysterious
by Theodoras-Faith
Summary: Diana is a girl who's father was a drunkard, and a beater. Harry Potter is the world's famous wizard. He, Lupin, and Sirius end up saving Diana from a severe beating. Will this let them earn her trust? MS Rating may be upped later, and reason will be
1. Three Weeks left

**Disclaimer: **Why do we even bother? I'm not J. K. Rowling, if I was, I'd be rich, famous, and live somewhere else. Also, my writing wouldn't stink as much as it does. This goes for all chapters, so just REMEMBER it. K? K.

**A/N: **This could be MS-ish, though I don't know how when Draco gets the same treatment, or Hermione... Neway, bare with it. If you don't like it now, don't read it later, because it probably won't get better. If you have some HEALTHY, GOOD criticism that isn't basically insulting me completely and all that, please hand it on. If you want to flame, do so with my blessing, but make it short. Like one I got before: Crap. Horrible, horrible crap. Cynical Lady was kind enough to put it straightforward. If you really want to flame, fine, it'll just be used for target practice.

Thankies!

Prologue 

**3 weeks before leaving:**

Diana shivered as she looked around Platform 9&3/4. She pulled the worn brown-green cloak tighter around her shoulders, exiting the Platform with silent ease. No one saw her, or at least, she thought no one had.

Harry, having come just to look at things, followed the girl. She'd had a worn, wary look about her, and those bruised eyelids could only mean one thing: This girl had had a large lack of sleep lately. He had notified Lupin, and Sirius was following the girl even more closely. She suddenly went down an alleyway, and if it hadn't been for Sirius's wagging tail, Harry would have walked on. But there she was, knocking on a door.

"'Bout time you got back!" said a slurred, drunken male voice. A large, ugly, muscled man opened the door. He carried a whip in one hand.

The girl had looked down. "It's another three weeks, father."

The man (her father, she'd said) nodded as if he'd known this. "Good-fer-nothin'... Get in 'ere before I take this to ya again." He raised the whip. She remained still, her gaze fixed on it.

Within moments his large, beefy hand had enveloped her forearm, turning her roughly and throwing her down. He raised the whip and brought it down hard.

Diana clenched her jaw. She just lay there as he lashed out once, twice... She waited for the third time, but it never came. Then she heard a **snap**! Instinctively she rolled, wincing as she touched the new marks, to see a large black dog, his jaws clamped on her father's arm. Just behind him was a tall boy, his emerald eyes glittering dangerously at the man. When he turned to Diana, though, his eyes were kind, sympathetic. Still, she hesitated before reaching up to accept his hand.

Lupin had only just arrived and had a good view of Diana's back. With a soft word, he sent out bindings that snapped around her father. "Sirius, would you take him to the Judge?"

Mr. Rodriguez frowned, then looked at Diana. "You brought them here, you slut!"

She drew back, away from them. Fear filled her powder-blue eyes. Lupin waved his wand, and within moments Mr. Rodriguez was grunting through a tight gag. Diana leaned against a wall as Sirius returned to Human form and picked her father up, carrying him away. She shut her eyes to slits, watching both man and boy as they turned to her.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"My name is Veronica. Veronica Noares. That man is my step-father." The lie came out smoothly. She'd said it so many times before. If only it were true...

"I am Remus Lupin," the man said. She stared at him, before looking to the boy.

"And I am Harry Potter."


	2. Ideas

**Chapter 1:**

**The Ride**

Lupin looked at the girl skeptically. The name "Veronica Noares" seemed to smooth to be a lie, yet to honeyed to be the truth... He just watched her as she surveyed them, her slitted eyes taking everything in. When Harry moved toward her, though, Diana moved away.

Harry looked at her, puzzled, and would have stepped forward again if Lupin hadn't come up behind him.

"Leave her," Lupin whispered. "She won't trust us yet. Be glad she hasn't run."

Harry nodded. "I am glad. I don't think I could keep up." Lupin smiled slightly at that, then looked at Diana.

"Veronica, am I to understand that's not the first time your... step-father... has beat you?" He put a careful emphasis on her name and "step-father". She understood this emphasis and barely contained an instinctive flinch.

"You are correct. It is not the first time." She shivered, biting her lip suddenly. The pain had disappeared below the surface as the problem of these two rose, but now it was back with a vengeance. She stumbled slightly, and Harry caught her arm. She immediately tensed, but then looked up.

"I won't hurt you," he said softly.

She swallowed and stood carefully, then said "Are you sure?" Without another word she looked at Lupin. The world tilted, the edges blurred... She shut her eyes as blackness took over. The last thing she knew was Harry's arm catching her around her waist. Then she fell into a merciful faint.

Harry picked her up carefully as Lupin opened the door.

"I'll get a healer out here," he said, leading the way into a well-kept, well-used bedroom. This had to have been the father's, there was no doubting it. They walked through a few door, soon finding Diana's room.

The walls were a light lavender with a forest green border. The bed had a canopy of powder-blue, the sheets were a darker blue, almost indigo. There was a dresser, two bookshelves, and a wall mirror.

Harry laid her gently on the bed on her side, careful not to touch the new welts. "Don't be long," he told Lupin, who was already leaving. "I'll stay here." Lupin nodded and left.

Harry stood and looked towards the bookshelves. There were quite a few there that he reconized, and a few he didn't. He realized that a few of them were hidden in the shadows. He pulled them out and was startled to see a few titles of sorcery books before him. He looked back at Diana, who had stirred.

'That must be how she could get on the Platform,' he realized. 'She's got sorcerer ties, and she's trying to learn...' Plans began to form in his mind. Most of them were well thought-out by the time Sirius appeared.

Harry told him what he'd learned and what he'd begun to plan. Sirius nodded now and then, but didn't looked away from Diana.

Suddenly, she stirred, and her eyes slowly opened. She winced as she turned slightly, the bed pressing against her newest welts. She shut her eyes tightly for a moment, then opened them. She sat up and looked at Sirius.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Don't mention it," he said gruffly. "I'm Sirius Black," he said abruptly.

Unlike the most people that jumped and made to run, she merely nodded. "Di – Veronica Noares," she said, catching herself. Harry raised an eyebrow, but she said nothing.

Sirius looked at Harry as Diana looked around. Harry shrugged, watching Diana as she looked towards her bookcases. Something crossed her eyes, something like panic. She looked at the book Harry had in his hand. Her throat dried, but she hid all outward sounds of panic and instead made to put her legs over the side of the bed.

Lupin entered at that moment, one of the doctors from a nearby hospital at his back. He immediately walked forward and, ignoring the momentary flash of panic, placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back down. "You need to rest while Karen here helps."

Diana, unable to say anything, nodded slightly and turned, giving Karen her back. When the first healing salve was applied, she did nothing but shiver, then lapsed into a shocking silence, not noticing Lupin, Sirius, and Harry walk out.


	3. Plans

**Chapter 2**

**Plans**

"Well, tell him Harry," said Sirius after shutting the door.

Harry looked to Lupin and handed him the sorcery book. "I found this and a few others in her bookshelf. They're hidden, but they're used. I saw a trunk under her bed, and there's a few loose boards on her floor." Lupin examined the book, then nodded for Harry to go on.

"I think we should tell Dumbledore about this. If she's being abused, she should be somewhere safe. And she needs to learn to control what power she has. What better place for those two things then Hogwarts?"

Lupin nodded slightly. "Very good, Harry. I'll contact Dumbledore in a few moments."

Meanwhile, Sirius returned to the room as Karen was finishing up.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She'll be fine, for now. She's lucky you were there to help. To think, some fathers treat their young ones like this..." She sighed.

Diana didn't move as Karen stood, giving her a pat on the shoulder and left. Sirius just stood by the door. After a moment, he came over.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

She looked up. "I've already told you," she said softly.

"And I'm Cornelius Fudge," he said. "What's your name?"

She stiffened and looked away. He suddenly reached down and put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to tense and look up. All she saw in his gaze was kindness.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help. Please, tell me who you are."

"Diana. Diana Rodriguez. The man is my biological father," she said softly. She looked down. "He says I need discipline. He's always drunk."

Sirius sat down beside her. "I'm glad I could help, then," he said. "Do you still want me to call you Veronica?"

She bit her lip, then shook her head. "No. Well... When we're around the others, when they come in, can you keep my name a secret?"

Sirius nodded. "I will. Thank you for telling me Diana."

She looked up. "It's the least I could do after you saved me," she returned.

Dumbledore came quickly when he got Lupin's message. "Where is she?" he asked quietly. Lupin pointed to the room. The Headmaster was there and through swiftly. He paused when he saw the sight before him; a young girl laying on the bed under a sheet, her black hair spread on the pillow, and Sirius, looking down at the girl with fatherly kindness in his eyes. He smiled slightly; the two made a good pair, and could be related.

"Veronica? I am Professor Dumbledore," he said, stepping into view. He saw the quick flash of instinctive fear, the tensing of muscles. Sirius placed a hand gently on her shoulder, and she looked up, then relaxed.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions," Dumbledore said. "Sirius, if you'd excuse us?"

Before Sirius could answer, Diana spoke quickly. "Please, Professor, can he stay?" She immediately turned her gaze down, but said nothing else.

After a moment, the Headmaster nodded. "He may stay."

Lupin and Harry stood at the door as Dumbledore began to ask Diana questions. She answered many of them correctly, but a few she was hesitant, looking to Sirius as if to make sure this was alright. He would nod, and she would answer. After 10 minutes, the Headmaster let up. He stood and walked out, Sirius, Harry, and Lupin following.

"She has extensive knowledge, leading me to believe someone has taught her. She knows Herbology quite well, and blocks against curses." He paused, then said "If she will agree to come, I will take her to Hogwarts."

A soft, small voice came from the doorway they'd just left. "Please, sir... Would you?"

They turned to see Diana holding on to the door, her eyes on Dumbledore.

The Headmaster smiled. "I'd be delighted to," he said softly.

She stepped out. They noticed that she had changed while they'd come out, for she now wore a dress of pale lavender that draped over her to-slim frame.

"Then... You should know... My name's Diana. Diana Rodriguez. That man is my father..." she shivered and looked away. "I'd be in your debt if you could take me to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore shook his head slightly. "No. You getting to be safe and healthy would repay it a thousand times over."

She looked up, startled, before a small, quivering smile lit her face and dark eyes. "Thank you," she said softly.

Harry stepped forward, noting that this time, all Diana gave was an instinctive flinch. He held out his hand. "Thank you," he said softly as she hesitantly took it. He smiled, and then the plans began to form.


	4. Family

**A/N: **As I am reading **Order of the Pheonix**, I have decided to set this story during that period of time for Harry. I believe the few meetings with Umbridge that they have will be found quite... entertaining.

Chapter 3:

Insider's look

Although Harry wished for Diana to come with him to Number 12, Grimmauld Place, he was met with adamant refusal.

"This is my home. If I'm to leave then I want it to be on my own time." Although she was still frightened, she kept her argument until Dumbledore interfered.

"You will stay here, then, but you must let Sirius stay here. I would rather you not be left alone."

Diana agreed to that and saw them off. Then she looked around. "Sirius?"

Sirius padded up. Having taken his dog-like form, he put his paws on her shoulders. She smiled and patted his head.

"I'm glad you stayed," she said softly when he got down again.

Sirius watched her carefully as she went through her nightly routine, preparing for bed and cleaning some of the household clutter at the same time. By the time she went to bed, it was late and the house was clean. She sighed and sat on her bed, her pale nightgown fluttering around her body. Sirius came in silently, sitting by her feet. She smiled at him before laying down, saying her prayers, and falling asleep.

Taking his Human form again, Sirius looked down at her. He sighed softly, brushing a strand of hair away from her head. She shivered, but remained motionless.

"I would that I could have saved you from all this," he said quietly. Noticing that she was still shivering from the cold, he became a dog again and leapt up to lay at her side. She sighed softly and curled up against him, warming slowly. He fell asleep beside her slowly, staying on the alert.

The next morning, Diana woke earlier than Sirius and stood quietly. Donning a thin robe and slippers, she went out to the door just as someone knocked.

"Quietly, Ernie. I have a guest." She smiled at the milkman, one of her friends in her small world.

"'Morning Miss Di. You say ther's a visitor?"

At that moment Sirius padded out to stand at Diana's side. The girl placed a gentle hand on his head, reassuring him.

"This is my guest." She smiled at Ernie, who grinned in return.

"Ah, like that little kitty I took to the Vet some time back?"

"Exactly like that, except this one isn't hurt. He showed up yesterday, saved me from Pa's beating."

Ernie grimaced and looked at Sirius. "My thanks to you then, friend. You saved one of my good friends."

Diana smiled again. "Ernie, I'll be going away until next summer. I'll need milk next Monday, but then I'll be gone. Could you take milk to the neighbor? Mr. Borans still isn't trying to provide for the children. I'll pay for it, if you want."

Ernie shook his head. "Nope. I'll do it and say you did, but you keep your money, Miss Di. I wouldn't take it from you for anything."

Diana grinned. "I knew I could count on you."

The two shook hands, Ernie leaving milk with Diana before heading to the neighbor's house.

Diana walked back inside and shut the door, taking the milk to the Kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?" she asked Sirius.

He transformed back into a person and smiled slightly. "I'm famished, to tell the truth, but you don't have to trouble yourself..."

"It's no trouble. Remember, I offered." She turned and pulled a small thing of bacon from the freezer and put it out to fry, at the same time preparing pancakes.

When Sirius came to stand near her, he noticed the involuntary flinch, but said nothing, merely watched as she deftly handled the kitchen appliances.

It was nothing to her, it seemed, but noticing her skill, he knew it was. There was nothing she seemed to notice after a while but the food before her. After a while he moved away, waiting the next ten minutes until she called for him.

"The food's ready, if you want." She immediately retreated into the kitchen again, waiting on the other side of the counter as she came in, sat down, and took a bite.

"This is good!" he said approvingly.

He noticed the flash of disbelief on her face. "Really?" she asked finally.

"Yes really." He stood and came over to her side again. "Diana? What is it?"

"It's nothing," she said quickly, turning her head away to hide the slightly fearful/disbelieving expression she wore. He just put a finger to her chin and made her look at him.

"You can tell me," he said quietly.

She sighed finally. "My father always used to say that I was a bad cook. He'd punish me if I cooked something he didn't like. I fell into a short routine, but that didn't stop him..." She shivered. "His friends were worse."

His protective instincts roused, he put his hand down. "Did they hurt you?"

She bit her lip, then nodded slightly. "One of them is supposed to come play cards today. He's one of the worst."

Sirius looked at her quietly. "I'm still here, you know. Nothing will happen."

She smiled. "You're like the father I never had," she said softly before looking away, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I'd like to be your father," Sirius said quietly. "If you'd let me."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "You'd do that for me?"

"Any of us would," he countered.

"Do what?" asked a voice. It was Harry, come to check on Diana.

"Be her family," said Sirius as Diana looked up.

"That's right," Harry said. "Any of us."

Diana looked up and smiled again. "Thank you so much."

"No," said Harry. "Thank you." He came forward and squeezed her hand gently. She gave a very swift flinch before smiling and squeezing back.

And so the plans are set in motion...


	5. A Father's Love

**Chapter 5:**

**A Father's Love**

(AN: This was Chappie five, but I decided to replace it. I hope you still like it!)

Harry left to get Lupin only moments before a knock sounded at the door. Diana hesitated as Sirius changed back into a dog. Finally she went to the door and opened it carefully.

"_Senor _Luke, it is a surprise to see you," she said quietly, letting a tall, muscular man in.

Luke smiled. "No need to pretend, Diana. I know my visits are of no surprise, even to the least observant." He looked down to see Sirius standing beside Diana, his hackles raised. "I thought your father said you couldn't have pets?"

"My father isn't here to govern me," Diana said, her voice barely hiding an undertone of ice. "This pet is my new friend."

"And what about me?" asked Luke. "Am I your friend, lovely Diana?"

He reached out as if to push her hair back from her shoulder. Startled, Diana stepped back, fear in the depths of her eyes. Sirius growled softly, his gaze on Luke as if ignoring Diana. Luke stepped forward again, ignoring Sirius's warnings.

"Didn't you enjoy it before?" he asked, his eyes laughing and intent.

Diana was trembling, Sirius realized as he stood against her leg. He growled again, louder. Luke looked down, startled. Suddenly he snarled.

"Out of my way, animal!"

He made to swipe at Diana, but she ducked and ran. She heard a loud snarl and a snap. Luke yelled, then she heard him run out the door. Moments later, Sirius ran into the living room, changing back into a human and coming to stand behind her. Worry was stamped in his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Diana started, tensing as she turned slightly. Seeing Sirius, she turned back around. "I'm sorry," she said softly. There was anger in his eyes, and it had only intensified when she'd looked at him.

Sirius knew he looked angry, but not at her. He was furious with Luke, more so when he saw the tears sparkling in Diana's eyes. "Sorry for what?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She flinched, but remained silent as he turned her, pulling her into his arms. After a moment she relaxed and began to cry softly.

"He's always come to touch me. He always does. Father says nothing. He enjoys it," she sobbed.

Sirius held her tighter. "Let it all out," he said softly, maneuvering her to the sofa. He held her until the tears had stopped and she was asleep. He still held her, wondering about the protectiveness he'd felt. He'd felt as a true father would have. He wondered if she'd accept it.

Moments later, Harry and Lupin came in, stopping at the door when they saw the pair. Then Lupin came forward.

"What happened?" he asked, helping Sirius pick Diana up. Sirius told them both as they carried Diana to her bed.

"Harry, would you watch her?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded, taking a chair and a book and sitting by the bed.

Sirius and Lupin went back out. "I was ready to murder him if she wasn't there," Sirius said abruptly. "I would have chased him down and killed him. He tried to touch her. That was bad enough. But she says he's always done it. And her father just sits there." Sirius sighed, sitting on the couch.

Lupin came over to sit on the table. "Then you care for her."

"As a father. I want her to be safe, and away from that man and his friends," he said, referring to her father. "I just don't know if she'd accept it."

Lupin nodded. "I think we'd all come to care for her." After a moment, he asked "Do you think there's room at Grimmauld Place?"

Sirius looked up. "If the others wouldn't mind. I trust her. And it's possibly the safest place for her to be until she goes to Hogwarts."

Lupin nodded. "Then we'll talk to her later, when she wakes. Until then, I'll send an owl to the Weasleys; see if Molly can cook a supper or two for Diana. The girl needs them."

Sirius smiled. "Thanks, Moony."

"No problem, Padfoot." He made to the door, then stopped. "Would you adopt her?"

Sirius looked up, startled, but then nodded. "I'd be happy to. I can't adopt Harry, but perhaps I can give Diana something good to have."

Lupin grinned. "We'll see." Then he left for the moment.

Diana woke up with a start, sitting up quickly.

"Steady, steady," Harry said, startled. "You're all right."

"Where's Sirius?" she asked. "Is he alright?" Her eyes were fixed on his face, wide and frantic.

"He's fine. He's talking with Lupin." He reached out and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She looked down, surprised. Harry remembered what Sirius had said and pulled his hand away, feeling guilty. "Sorry," he began, but she stopped him with a slight shake of her head.

"It's alright," she said softly. She said nothing more, and neither did he.

They sat silently for a while before Sirius came in. He went to sit at the foot of her bed. Diana pulled her legs up to make room for him, her eyes fixed on his face. After a moment she whispered "Thank you."

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're safe," Sirius replied. "Speaking of safety… Harry, do you think Molly would have any objections to Diana coming to the house?"

Harry thought for a moment, but he knew the answer. "None. She'd be happy."

Sirius nodded. "Diana, would you like to come stay with me for a while? At least until you go to Hogwarts." He waited, but she said nothing as her eyes widened. "You don't have to," he said quickly, thinking she thought he was trying to force her. "I just thought…"

He got no more out, for Diana suddenly threw herself at him, her fierce embrace cutting off any more words. It was all the acceptance he needed. He laughed softly, returning the embrace. "I'm glad you agree."

She looked up. "Of course I agreed. How can I ever thank you enough!"

Noting that Harry had left, Sirius thought for a moment, then said softly "You could let me adopt you."

Well, there you have it (cliffy! What's her answer? Read next time lol!). This is turning into one of my favorite stories, though I had to revise it. Hope you like it! Please R&R, flame or not, don't really care.

Helka


	6. Ending

**Ending**

Now that I've spent time away from this story, I've decided to transfer the plot into a new story I plan on creating. This one just moved a little to fast for my taste. I'm sorry if you were enjoying it, but I would be happy to receive comments to help me create my new one. Thankies!

Helka


End file.
